Samuel's Adventure
by Lord Tharmis
Summary: Join a young man as he travels through the Johto Region, and has the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Introduction:

Howdy, first off, I'd like to note a few quick things before getting started with the story

-I wish to welcome you to my first creation of storytelling being published, and I am grateful that you've decided to give me an audience as well as some time out of your day

-I ain't thin skinned when it comes to criticism, so I welcome all constructive criticism, but please, if you do give criticism, explain your reasoning so I can better myself

-Lastly, The uploading schedule: assuming laziness and the deadly time killing combination of work and school slow me down, each chapter will be uploaded at the very least once every week, though I think if I work with all speed and efficiency I should be able to publish every day

so;

With all that in mind, or if you just skipped out of eagerness,

Thank you for your time, and enjoy:

It is a cool, easy going morning for the people of Cherrygrove City, the river flows calmly and the wind blows in a gentle breeze. As the sun glistens on the horizon, the Ledyba arise from their sleep in the shelter of a big, broad cherry blossom tree by the river and begin morning, as do the nearby Pineco and Spinarak. It is next to this rather grand tree that a meadow contains a simple, plain, square-shaped log cabin with a smoke stack uptop, and a single window above a single door.

Inside, on the second floor, there is a young man who is putting on his jacket, and as he does, he hears footsteps downstairs. He excitedly hurries down the staircase and with a smile says "morning ma, guess what, guess what today is?" he is now all antsy and filled with excitement. "Oh Samuel, you seem to already have it on your mind, so why don't you tell me, dear?". Samuel then in a glad tone states triumphantly and enthusiastically "today's the day I begin my gym badge journey, I can't wait to get started, speaking of which,I love you, I better get going". "Hold it right there Son, even your Father ate breakfast before he began his journey, hold your horses, I've whipped up a nice breakfast for your big day". Samuel lowers his shoulders in an exaggerated manner but quickly rises them back up as he realises how hungry he is. "Okay Ma, thank you, you're the best", Samuel's mother blushes and replies, "you know, dear son, I couldn't be prouder of you, you haven't let your rejection by Professor Elm get in the way, and in a short month you've already passed all of the tests you need to begin your journey, and you've saved all of your money for the whole past year to begin your journey, I'm just so proud, my dear son". [You know, Mom's one of the three things in my life as of late that have motivated me to get out of bed at all, the other two things being the anticipation of the journey, and also, Lorena….] Samuel starts to blush as he thought that last lovely thought, but then his nose drifts him back to reality. "Alrighty have as much as you want, I made your favorite", "Whoopie, aww yea!" and thus Samuel wolfed down the whole 1 pound serving of eggs, hash browns, sausage, toast, and complimentary 10 glasses, in 5 minutes I might add, whilst his mom had a single plate, only silently eating and watching her growing boy with a sad smile on her face.

After helping his mom wash all of the dishes and put them away, and once he went upstairs to get his bag with all of his stuff, he came back down and ran through the list of everything he needed with her: " Food? check, Clothes? check, Sleeping bag? check, Rope? check, Pokeballs? check, Trainer ID and Wallet? check,and lastly, oh, where's your hat Dear?" "uh, oh yeah, it's at the bottom, he pulled it out from under his two sets of spare clothes and placed it upon his head, and after putting his Pokeballs on his belt and his wallet with his ID inside his pocket, he zipped up his backpack, put it on, and opened the door and was almost out when he heard, "wait dear,". He then replied "Oh come on Ma, I'm ready, I've got everything, what else could I need?". She then said in a somewhat defeated voice, "John and James have left already, and, well,your Father too, Dear, It's just, I'm gonna miss you, my youngest boy is already leaving, so, last thing on the list, Goodbye Hug?" They then both shed a few tears and embraced "check" he said. He let go and smiled and said "Ma!", in a slightly silly tone "You're right Dear, I suppose I have to let go at some point, be safe Son", "I will Ma". and he made his way on the cobble paved road, and as he approached the edge of the meadow he turned around and saw his mother wave goodbye to him, and called out "I love you Son, stay safe on your travels", "I will, I love you too!" he called back. Thus, he went on his way, his mother still looking on, wiping her face of the last tear.

Samuel then went down the road, enjoying the sights he saw around him:the now bright blue sky, and the river still flowed with Magikarp jumping up and down as he traveled along. The flock of Pidgey flew over the river from the trees as he walked down the road with endless optimism [Man, I wonder what my first catch should be, I don't have to worry about it being too hard, everything around here is both weak and friendly, I should have an easy time of it. Much easier than even getting to this point...] and so he traveled for the next few miles alongside the river remembering his struggles and trials. Finally his face lit up as it dawned on him [I know, I'll start with types, let's see, well most of the things in this area are either bug, water, grass, flying, or normal, hm… well I don't think it'll matter for the first gym, I'll probably just find a rock or electric type for that…. Oh wait, what's that I see?] suddenly his eyes had caught a blue form with semi short legs, and blue arms, with one white claw on each of the feet, and two smaller claws for hands, and near the top were two antenie like sticks and in between them was a horn almost as tall on its own as the rest of the egg shaped body, it seemed to have just finished sipping honey and was now getting up when its eyes met Samuel's. He recognized it as a Heracross, and though its horn and claws were indeed threatening as he recalled his oldest brother John having a long scar across his face even to this day, after disturbing it whilst it drank honey, Samuel was relieved that it had not disturbed it, but rather, it seemed to be in a happy mood, and strangely enough, despite the danger, he felt an odd connection with it, he saw in those eyes a sense of pride, and a warrior like mentality, but also a sense of honor and gentleness. Samuel now walked up to it, somewhat shaking, of fear, of respect, and of excitement, all three at once overflowed in him, and he managed a wide yet nervous smile as he was now just a few feet away. "H-h-hi there", it responded, as all Pokemon are apt to do, in its name "Hera!" it said with an unsure stare. He could see that his chance at having his first Pokemon be a great one were slipping, so he suddenly calmed himself, and simply stared back with a more calm and easy smile. The beast now saw Samuel in a new light, but simply smiled, nodded out of respect, and flew away.

[oh no! I better follow him] and so for the next hour he trailed the Heracross watching it as it went from honey tree to honey tree, occasionally being contested by some Beedrill, but the Heracross made short work of them with its fearsome power. Finally it rested, and so Samuel decided tentatively that if he was to win this Heracross's respect, he would have to show himself and stay by him, and thus braved himself up to sit by the Heracross and they both leaned upon the tree. The Heracross didn't mind his presence, but seemed to not pay him too much attention either, in turn, Samuel didn't want to give up, and so sat there as the next few hours of rest dragged on.

Finally, his own stomach growled, waking both of them up, he then proceeded to pull out a sandwich his mom packed him. As he brought it closer to his mouth, it suddenly disappeared out of his hands, as though something had swiped it up. Sure enough, when he looked to his right, he saw a Linoone nibbling away at his sandwich, he then got up "Oh no you don't" and then proceeded to chase it as it saw him coming and started to run. So it went, he would nearly catch up to it, only for it to take a few bites more and suddenly run off. After a few minutes of this, going round and round in circles and loops, he had finally ran out of breath, and at that moment, the cheeky little Pokemon decided to finish the last of the sandwich, and scampered off. "Great, all of that for nothing!", The Heracross looked on, simply observing Samuel, now having a keener interest. Suddenly, just as he was heading back to his pack to see what food he had left, a coarse, male voice yelled out of nowhere "Smokescreen!", and immediately Samuel was surrounded by a thick screen of smoke forcing him to cough and cover his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand swipe across his belt and realised that his attacker had taken all of his Pokeballs. "No! Ah"

He then proceeded to cough as he heard a voice cry out "Cross!", suddenly the smoke cleared up and their attacker and the Heracross were gone alongside his backpack. "No! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell to his knees feeling angry and defeated. "I worked a whole year for nothing, all of it a waste. Grrrr." [I didn't deserve this, I was even committed to capturing that Heracross even if it took me a month] After a few moments of heavy breathing, he then dimly reflected [will Ma still look at me the same way? Will Lorena still be way out of my league? Was this all even worth it?]. Then, he brought his head upward to the sky, "I can't just give up, after I've come so far, I've been set back before, it's just, this big? How will I go through the whole month just to buy a measly Pokeball? I don't know, I guess I'll figure it out somehow" he said ending on a less triumphant tone of voice

Suddenly, the adrenaline had left, and all he heard was the gentle whisper of the wind and the movement of the trees, and the grass blades. He also heard footsteps, distant, but there nonetheless. He suddenly felt hope again, and as quietly, yet quickly as he could, he followed the near silent footsteps for the next hour. Eventually, they stopped, and he did too, then he heard something hit the ground, and heard the attacker's voice followed by what seemed to be a walkie-talkie cutting it's transmission. He knew that whatever was happening, the enemy was distracted, and so quietly, with a little less speed and a little more stealth, creeped upward, after his prize, and then he saw his attacker finally, he was wearing a simple gray long sleeve shirt and pants with dark gray boots,gloves and light gray belt with a dark gray helmet. Right next to him was a Koffing floating in the air watching a struggling Heracross trapped in a net.

In a tree on the opposite side he noticed his backpack as well as one pokeball, funnily enough, his attacker was wearing 5 Pokeballs on the back of his belt, and when he turned he saw six on his left side. Taking a second look at the net, he saw that though it was made of what appeared to be iron, it had holes roughly big enough for a Pokeball to fit through,[One shot huh? And I don't even know if it will work. Well, I've come this far, I ain't gonna let this guy grind my adventure to a halt.I just hope my aim is good enough from all of that Pokeball throwing practice me and Mom did]. Just as stealthily as he had before, he moved around the trees of the clearing and finally reached the tree where his stuff was. When he saw that his attacker was distracted, he quickly grabbed his Pokeball and even more quickly got behind the tree.

He checked again, the enemy hadn't noticed his presence yet.

He then proceeded to the right side of the clearing, which was where Heracross was closest to, but the tree was still 10 meters away. He knew he couldn't make it from that distance, he needed to get closer.

So he then crawled, slowly, as slow as an Ekans stalking its prey and as he was halfway to the tree the guard suddenly looked his way.

He froze and stayed still, not even moving an inch, terrified if he would be caught.

Minutes passed by, The enemy was still looking in his direction, and so he assumed a posture of absolute stillness, not even looking up.

Finally, after what seemed like forever passed, the grunt finally walked in the direction opposite of where he was just facing, and then proceeded to talk on the talkie again. "Sir, I thought I heard another one, but it was just the bushes rustling" The koffing then was ordered by its trainer to go in a different direction to keep searching.

Now he had his chance, and so, he kept crawling towards the tree and finally made it. He stood up behind the cover of the tree, and slowly peeped out and saw now he was only 2 meters away now. He was certain he could make it now, and took aim.

He knew that if he missed he would be discovered, and possibly be taken away too, or even at best, have to suffer through a whole month of saving up. He could still turn back, he had one Pokeball, he could always sleep on the ground, and gather his food, and work his way up slowly with an ultra weak Pokemon, and eventually take on the First gym after winning enough battles to be well equipped enough to capture the Pokemon he needed.

But that was just as bad as having to save up in the first place, and there was something indescribably special about this Heracross.

So he had made his decision, and threw the ball with the best form he could muster.

It went through the net without making a sound, for he had turned the noise of a successful capture off, and simply watched as the ball shook three times…..

After the third time, he had caught it, and felt instant relief, but he knew he still had to retrieve the ball. Realising the Koffing could be back any minute to warn its trainer, he lunged towards it, scooping it up whilst slamming to the ground. The Grunt turned towards him as he stood up and revealed a Dark Red 'R' looked in surprise at what was in Samuel's hand, realising his poach couldn't be completed without defeating the Heracross in actual battle. Now he called out for his Koffing, and so it returned to his side and looked angrily at Samuel. Samuel didn't know what moves Heracross knew, or how strong it was, but he knew that Heracross had trusted him by allowing him to capture Heracross, now he needed to win with it. "Listen boy, I wish to thank you for capturing it for me, it makes transporting it a lot easier, since it was totally unwilling to go inside when I threw it, now, give it to me and I will return your belongings and let you go on your way." Samuel had a defiant look as he replied a simple reply "no!" and then sent out Heracross.

The battle commenced as the man yelled "very well, I will still win, Koffing, use sludge bomb!". The floating purple form angrily sent out a ball of purple smelly goo. "Heracross! Watch out! Dodge!" Heracross followed his command, moving out of the way,but still got hit by the sludge explosion that followed. It looked greatly weakened, as though it could only take a few more of those, but it yelled in defiance and then started slashing its hand claw against its horn, suddenly, Samuel remembered. [Horn Attack is one of its key moves early on, yet it sure packs a punch] "Alright Heracross, use Horn Attack!", Heracross proceeded to swifty fly over to the Koffing with its horn now glowing a bright white, and it was a direct hit. The opposing Koffing was also now greatly weakened,and both Pokemon were heavily breathing, yet waiting their trainer's next command. Both trainers knew that whoever was quicker would win, they both calculated the next best move, and both had decided at the same moment what attack to was quicker and called out "Again! Horn Attack!", and so it again flew over with a glowing horn. The enemy called out "Sludge Bomb! Before it reaches you!" and though it was close, just as Koffing was ready to release its potent attack, Heracross hit another direct hit, knocking it onto the ground and fainting it. "Grrr…. Beaten by just a brat? Listen kid, you may have won this time, but we'll find you and I'll have my sweet revenge!", he then proceeded to return the koffing to it's Pokeball, and fled.

Heracross and Samuel stood tall and proud after the battle, and both looked at eachother, with immense respect for eachother. "You did well, you were a real fighter, you didn't give up Heracross, you're just like me, I guess it was meant to be" he smiled "now return and get some rest". Heracross then was consumed by a red beam of energy coming from Samuel's Pokeball and after it reached it, the Pokeball opened until all of the energy was trapped inside and then closed shut. Samuel attached the Pokeball, with his new partner inside, onto his belt

Samuel then walked over to his backpack, put it on, and then looked at what appeared to be a road on the other side of the tree. He then had even more hope and trudged on, though tired, he was even more determined that he could complete his journey…..

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2:An Inspiring Anger

Author's Note: I was a little excited when I saw that I got some reviews and even a private message, yet it appears that there is simply a bunch of people trying to get me to block others. I just want to publish stories here so (1) I can give people potentially enjoyable stories to read, and (2) so I can get experience, criticism, and in general better myself as an author.

I won't block anybody.

Listen, I'm the captain of this ship, it's ultimately up to me as to how to write this story, so for all of you who mentioned stuff about people threatening to derail my story, I have a newsflash for you

I don't care what they say unless it's actually valid criticism

I won't be anybody's pawn, I don't care if there's a bunch of people running around, I ain't getting involved in y'alls' politics, I just want to make good stories

If you continue to mention such nonsense in my reviews, I won't block you either, but I will ignore you

So, unless you have some criticisms, or praises, or thoughts RELATED TO THIS STORY, then leave, I won't pay you any attention

As for the surprisingly high number of y'all that have viewed me so far

(seriously, thank all of y'all, I thought at most 5 people would see this)

Sorry for this really long Author's note, but with my message sent to them(hopefully they actually pay attention), enjoy, and once again, thank y'all for your time:

Chapter 2:

The sun is setting on the calm, peaceful town of Cherrygrove City. The day is ending for all, and all are finding their place to rest. For whilst one young man finds rest in a Pokemon center, waiting for his new partner to be fully restored, another young man goes to a different place to rest…..

The shadows cast by the trees were gloomy and long, just like the road that lay ahead of a young man wearing a gray colored uniform. He kept on walking in silence as he passed through the forest. His footsteps had a slight increase in the pressure upon the ground as opposed to a more natural cadence. His fists were clenched and shaking, and he had pent up shoulders to match.

Yet the most telling part of his current emotional state was not his quickened cadence, nor his clenched fists, not even the scowl that had consumed his face. Rather it was his eyes. His eyes were greatly angry in their current state, and had a fiery, intense determination, as though whatever had upset him would never get a second chance.

And it seemed that whatever was angering him had suddenly started to feel worse in his mind. So the tempo of his pace increased, the shaking of his fists increased, and the size and fury of his scowl increased until he let out a scorn filled scream, "AAAAHHH!He's beneath me! I am a member of the great Team Rocket, I am amongst the most superior organization in the world, beaten by a mere child…..

…..one with no prior battle experience… yes that's it!" He suddenly broke out with a loud cackle. "He was so cowardly he had to sneak around me in order to acquire that worthless Heracross, he wouldn't even fight for it himself, what a joke!

I shouldn't have any problems dealing with him next time! I can't wait to put him in his place! Oh yes!"

Now smiling with a mischievous smirk, he brewed in silence, continuing upon his path in an apparently better mood.

After walking for ten minutes, he finally had arrived at his place of rest, a hatch sticking out of the ground, well concealed by shrubbery and a few trees. He twisted open the hatch and climbed down the ladder of the tunnel, shutting the hatch once his body was all of the way in. Once he had climbed down for a minute he stepped off the ladder and looked around at what appeared to be a base for "Team Rocket"

Suddenly he stood erect as he brought his feet together at a 45 degree angle, right hand down at his side in a fist, saluting with his left arm. "Good evening Sir! Peon First Class Sullivan has just arrived on post, Sir!". The man who had been standing within 4 paces and saluted him back " At ease Sullivan,"they then both dropped their salutes but the Guard still stood erect. The both worth the same uniform, except this guard wore light gray shoulder guard then said in a more stern voice "but don't feel too easy, The P.C.'s heard about what happened in the field, and wants you to head over to his office and give a full report on the incident". Sullivan then replied "yes sir!" and made his way down to a door near where they were standing.

After going through the door, he entered a long hallway lined with doors, presumably to other offices. He then went down till the very end of the hallway where there was a gold name plate that stated "Post Commander's Office", and thereupon nocked.

"Who is it?" A fairly deep and rough sounding voice asked from within the office. "It's Peon First Class Sullivan, I am here to give my report of what happened today". "Ah yes! The Incident, come in, Sullivan, and sit in the chair in front of my desk!". Sullivan opened the door and sat on the chair in front of a big desk after closing the door behind him.

The whole room was rather plain, and about average sized for an office room, with the only things of note being a large map on the wall to the right of the door wall, a bunch of photos of their chain of command high up on the wall behind the desk and a stand to the side of the desk with a black flag with a giant dark red "R" in the center and in the top left corner in tinier, but still legible font, a number 8. Curiously enough, there were a bunch of skulls mounted upon the left wall of the room.

In front of him sat the Post Commander, a rather fat man(though one could still see large muscles very defined in his large arms and his puffed out chest too, whereas his stomach was very round), with black haired sideburns and a twirling mustache. He was balding, and most of the hair upon his head was gone, yet his eyes seemed to have pent up anger and youthful mischievousness to them, yet also one could see that they were full of experience.

"Alright then,Sullivan, I know what happened, I want to know why."

"Sir, I had my back turned on him and he somehow managed to sneak around me and get a poke ball so as to capture the Heracross inside the net. My Koffing would have knocked it out in one hit, it's just he was so fast and elusive that he was able to sneak in enough hits to win, Sir"

"Your view of events is wrong, You let the enemy win. You mustn't let weaklings like the one you faced have any advantages. In all of your missions, remember that your objective is total control and defeat of the enemy. Weakness is just as much an enemy as the enemy themselves.

If you are inferior in any one category, you are inferior in all, next time, prove that you are truly someone worthy of being part of Team Rocket by living by our superior values in all parts of your life, as well as battling!

You must live up to the code, as well as completing this last mission you have failed. Also, I have a new mission for you, to really prove that you are finally worthy of being ranked up. I will send you the details of your new assignment only after you have exacted revenge.

Am I understood,Sullivan?"

Sullivan then got up and stood erect, "Sir yes Sir!"

"Then go, and prove that I was right to save you from that rat hole I found you in."

And so Sullivan left the Post Commander's office, and went back to the main area of the Post. He then found a dark red box of a machine with a black cross on the side. On top of it were six neatly cut spaces exactly fitting for a Pokeball, in the shape of a hexagon, with a button in the then placed his pokeball on one of them and then pressed the button and stood back. The pokeball glowed white for 6 seconds, and then returned to normal, after which he retrieved the ball and headed back the way he came.

Before he left he faced the guard, both saluted each other, and he said "Sir, Peon First Class Sullivan leaving Post for assignment, Sir!"

"Very well, carry on"

"Aye aye, Sir!"

Then they dropped their salutes, and Sullivan went up the ladder. After exiting the base and closing the hatch, he looked around. It was night time already, and the Hoothoot and Noctowl were waking up, and beginning their night. Sullivan observed one, and looked as though he was deciding something. Whatever it was, he shook his head, and walked to a more quiet and abandoned part of the woods, and once there, sent out Koffing.

"Alright, I need to make sure that you are trained so as to be fully prepared for my next encounter with the kid and his Heracross"

Koffing scowled madly at that last word

"Yes, your anger will help achieve victory, but first, you must become faster, so that I will defeat him quickly and totally, and put him and his Heracross in their place."

Koffing, nodded and had a determined look, as though ready for whatever training he was about to receive.

"I'm going to whip you into proper shape with intense training for the next week so I can meet the deadline."

He then turned to the half full moon up in the sky

"I won't let you win next time, kid, you don't know how much anger you're about to fight against, but soon enough you will, I promise you that"...

End Chapter


End file.
